Shuu Tsukiyama
Shuu Tsukiyama '''(月山 習, Tsukiyama Shū) is a villain turned anti-hero and is one of the major characters of the supernatural dark fantasy manga/anime series ''Tokyo Ghoul. ''He's an infamous ghoul who goes by the name of '''Gourmet (美食家) and was a member of the Ghoul Restaraunt until he betrayed the organization. He's obsessed with Ken Kaneki and wants to devour his flesh and taste his blood. Biography Early life Not much is known about Shuu's early life but what is known is that he was born into the Tsukiyama Family, a family of powerful and rich ghouls and inhearted a large quantity of money. He became a student at Seinan Gakuin University studying Social Welfare at its Department of Human Sciences. He's killed many people in the past and is known for selectivly choosing his prey. Dove's Emergence Shuu is mentioned multiple times by reports and papers in the 20th Ward Main Office of the C.C.G. and his name is mentioned countless times by CCG Members and Ghoul Investigators. He's listed as one of the main targets and concerns for Ghoul Investigators active in the 20th Ward and is blamed for the loss of a CCG Operative. Gourmet Arc Tsukiyama appears as the main antagonist for the Gourmet Arc. He's first seen dining on the eyes of Misono Karube after he stole and gauged them out. He then arrives at Anteiku and meets Ken Kaneki for the first time. He is quickly attracted to Kaneki after he heard rumors of his ability to encounter Ghoul Investigators and Kaneki's unique and enticing scent. Tsukiyama quickly makes an interest of hom but Touka is disgusted by his behavior and tells him to leave but Shuu reminds Kaneki that he'll see him again. Suu and Kaneki run into eachother again after he enrolled himself at Kamii University and talks with Kaneki and tells a little more about himself and invites Kaneki to coffee and Kaneki accepts the offer despite being hesitant at first. At the shop, he talks to Kaneki about gourmet and gives him a book on French Gourmet dishes and Kaneki gets a paper cut on one of his fingers and it starts to bleed (in the anime it's from a shard of a broken coffee cup). Tsukiyama cleans it up with a napkin and then goes into the bathroom to sniff it and gets obsessed and entangled into the scent of Kaneki's blood and keeps the rag in a paper bag. After the incident, Kaneki is then invited to dinner with Shuu at a restaraunt and Kaneki showers and gets ready. This is all a trap though, as in reality, Shuu is offering Kaneki as entertainment for the Ghoul Restaraunt and watches as Kaneki runs away from Taro-chan but after Kaneki reveals his true identity as a One-Eyed Ghoul, Tsukiyama interrupts the brawl and kills Taro and offers him as tonights meal instead. He then plans on meeting Kaneki next time and having him all to himself as his own personal meal. Later on, Tsukiyama finds Kimi Nishino, chloroforms, and kidnaps her. Nishiki, Kimi's boyfriend, tells Kaneki the bad news and Kaneki, Nishi, and Touka all head down to the meeting place which is a small local community church where Tsukiyama has set up his dream meal for him and Kaneki. Kaneki and Touka fight him but Shuu is just too powerful and Kaneki offers himself to Touka and gives her strength and is able to beat Shuu and leaves him to tend to his injuries. Aogiri Arc After Kaneki was abducted by Yakumo Oomori, Tsukiyama is invited over to Anteiku and it is revealed that he is still alive and fully recovered. He resulted to eating himself and claimed that he was "delicious" and was able to recover. It's revealed that Yoshimura had invited him since he is a strong fighter and joins Anteiku as the try to rescue Kaneki from the clutches of the Aogiri Tree. Tsukiyama is later on joined by Uta and Yomo as they confront and fight Noro. Tsukiyama is able to pierce Noro and Yomo kicks off his head but then Noro heals it back up. Tsukiyama leaves along with Uta and Yomo as Kaneki has broken out and escaped all by himself and after the 11th Ward hideout gets destroyed, Kaneki forms his own group of ghouls and Tsukiyama joins as one of the members. Search for Kanou & Dissolution of the Ghoul Restaraunt. Post-Aogiri, Kaneki and his group are seen on the hunt for the infamous Doctor Akihiro Kanou and search for him in his laboratory. Tsukiyama then reveals that he got information from Madam A of the Ghoul Restaraunt and reveals that the Restaraunt has connections to Kanou as they were given experimented humans as scrappers from Kanou. They search for the doctor at his hospital and search for the nurse only to find that Aogiri got there first. Once the group arrives at Kanou's Lab however, Matasaka Kamishiro and Naki both show up and begin to engage the trio in a fight. Sachi fights Kaneki and Tsukiyama becomes his sparing partner in the fight against the buff Aogiri Member. Tsukiyama then fought Naki but then the CCG came in and Tsukiyama was forced to retreat by the actions of Banjou. Raid on Anteiku Shuu was shocked when Kaneki revealed his intention on returning back to Anteiku and claimed that his actions are "suicidal" but Kaneki went anyways. Once there however, the restaraunt was uncovered to be a secret ghoul organization and the CCG attacked the restaraunt. Kaneki and Nishi sit by as the fighting happens when Tsukiyama appears and attacks Kaneki in an attempt to eat and devour him but then fails. He's then left alone as Kaneki fights Arima, losses, and becomes the Ghoul Invesitgator, Haise Sasaki effectivly removing all memories of Kaneki. Torso Investigation Three years later and Tsukiyama is a wreck. Depressed over the disappearance of Kaneki, Tsukiyama has fallen into a state of deep depression. He is looked after by a family employee, Kanae von Rosewald. Shuu is still obsessing over Kaneki and still can't get over it and was most likely scarred from the Anteiku Raid. Shuu is left in his dark room and is being taken care of by Karren von Rosewald, an employee of the Tsukiyama Family and he's constantly worried and concerned over Shuu's terrible conditions. Kanae then brings up a large suitcase for Shuu and he brings it to his apartment where he is currently locked away in. Due to Shuu's terrible condition, Chie has claimed that Shuu, her role model, is becoming rather boring and brings him a pari of Sasaki's boxers that says "ENERGY" on them in hopes that it chears him up. Nutcracker Investigation As Shuu continues to lie in his pathetic state, Kanae enters into his room and gives him the gift. Shuu smells the boxers but gives it back. Shuu states that he can't smell them because his sense of smell doesn't work but compliments the design and says that he does sense a form of nostalgia from it. Kanae gives it back to Chie and she goes away after kanae threatens to kill her but she knows that he'll never goe through with it. Kanae then gathers "gourmet ingredients" for his master when he begins thinking about Haise Sasaki. Kanae then thinks that if Sasaki truely is Kaneki, then he'll kill him so Shuu doesn't find out and try to escape so he could devour him. Rosewald Investigation Tsukiyama appears breifly in his room where he is complaining that he is hot and hungry so Kanae goes to try to solve it. His kagune has began to consume his whole body as it spreads all over him as a result of his depression and his room is filled with bones and is also dark. Shuu has also been binge eating and has been devouring both humans and ghouls in order to feed himself and his family is worried sick. Since the Tsukiyama Family is a complete mess genetically as a result of marriages form different families and different ghoul genes, Shuu's kagune has been negetaivly affected and he is beginning to lose control over it and both Kanae and his father are worrying as a result. One day however when wine is being brought to Shuu, he gets up and springs completely out of control and begins attacking everyone is sight. He begins fighting both his servants and Kanae whom he injures until his servants subdue him and he's knocked out. When he wakes up in his room where his servants are also at, he states that he doesn't remember what happens and apoligizes after he is informed about the incident. He then asks Kanae to take care of his family and caresses his face. Karren then tells Shuu later on that Kaneki is still alive and hands him a photo of Haise Sasaki (i.e. Kaneki) to Shuu but he tears it up in rage and demands an explanation.and after he gets one, Shuu immediatly gets up and starts running out the mansion )despite his poor health and constantly falling down) and tries to find Kaneki at the CCG Main Office while Karren accompanies him on a wheelchair. Shuu makes it to the main office where he sees Sasaki/kaneki leaving and rushes after him only to fall down and be picked up again by the Quinx Squad (with the exception of Kuki Urie). Sasaki apoligizes and leaves with his squad but they're still concerned for Shuu's well-being. Appearance Tsukiyama dresses in traditional European attire with a very distinct sense of style. His original clothing consists of pruple shirt and dark blue pants with a red shirt underneath his jacket. He has black shoes and dark blue hair. He has a flamboyant and loud attire to match his personality quite well and his mask is a cresent moon with a mouth decoration on the left side to mach his Gourmet identity. Personality Tsukiyama is a sohpisticated and well-read gentlemen. He has a spoiled and narcissitic nature and is always loud and flamboyant when meeting with other characters. He has a deep obsession with Kaneki and does whatever it takes to taste his flesh and gets more obsessed after he hears that Kaneki had commited canibalism and has a kakuja. In Tokyo Ghoul:re ''however his personality dramatically changes. He's now sad and depressed as Kaneki is gone and Sasaki replaces him. He continues to obsess over him and stays indors and isolated fromt he rest of the outside world constantly. He's also in intense emotional issues as he's essentially emotionally broken Relationships Outsiders *Ken Kaneki: Shuu has been facsinated with Kaneki ever since he met him at Anteiku. He became obsessed with him and eventually he wanted to eat Kaneki as food and his obsession got bigger and bigger as Kaneki got stronger and Shuu seeing his true One-Eyed Ghoul nature. Following his redemption, Shuu became an ally of Kaneki and financially supported his group and even designed and created a battlesuit for Kaneki. After the Raid on Anteiku and three years passing by, Shuu's gotten worse and worse and still obsesses and misses Kaneki. *Chie Hori: Chie had dsicovered Shuu's true nature as a ghoul but was not threatened or scared by it and the two of them had even become friend with eachother. Chie is Shuu's only known human friend and she became his partner as time went on and she's even a member of the Tsukiyama Family. In ''Tokyo Ghoul:re, ''she tries to help him recover from his mass depression. *Kazuichi Banjou: Shuu and Banjou had a very tense relationship when they were members of Kaneki's Group. Shuu would often get Banjou's name wrong whether it be by accident or on purpose and in return he would list all of the misgivings of Shuu. Neither of them trusted each other and most likely didn't care after everyone splintered off following the 20th Ward Raid. *Hinami Fueguchi: When Shuu joined Kaneki's Group, he would often use Hinami who was close with Kaneki as a tool to get even closer. Shuu had thought that he would get closer towards Kaneki and tasting his flesh if he used Hinami and would secretly use her as a tool behind her back just so he could accomplish his personal goals. Despie this however, the two of them were very nice to each other and Hinami even defended him against complaints made by Touka and Nishiki. *Touka Kirishima: Tsukiyama met Touka one day in the past when she and Ayato ran into eachother and fought one another over territorial rights over feeding grounds. Shuu was "head-over-heals" for Touka when she was only fourteen because of her cold look in her eyes but she lost it years later. Shuu treats her nicely despite Touka having a low opinion of him. She was also very hesitant when Shuu was invited to save Kaneki from the clutches of the Aogiri Tree when he was abducted by them. *Nishiki Nishiro: NIshiki had a distain for Shuu at first over the fact that he had kidnapped Kimi, Nishiki's girlfriend, at one point in order to devour Kaneki's flesh. Even after Shuu redeemed himself, Nishiki still had a very low opinion of him Post-Gourmet but did show some concern after Shuu was left motionless and in pain after he failed to eat Kaneki during the CCG's 20th Ward Raid. He gave Shuu some coffee so he wouldn't starve. *Naki: Shuu ran into Naki one day during the Raid on Kanou's Lab where the two of them fought each other in heated combat. At some point however, the CCG had arrived and they formed a temporary alliance to fight off the CCG Forces. Naki saw Tsukiyama as a nice guy but he thought Naki was annoying in secret. Family *Mirumo Tsukiyama: The exact relationship between Shuu and his father remains unknown as they haven't interacted as of yet but most likely have a father-son relationship. Mirumo shows great concern over Shuu's health and condition as his health gets worse and tries to do anything it takes to make him better. *Kanae von Rosewald: Kane was taken into the Tsukiyama Family after he fled to Japan and escaped Germany when German Forces whipped out his family. Shuu saw his depressed state and cheered him up by showing him his family's rose garden and gave him helpful advice. Kane took it to heart and both of them shared similar traits such as speaking in flamboyant tones and speaking German in many cases. Kanae cares for Shuu deeply to the pint of obsessing over him and wanting to kill Kaneki so his obsession ends. *Matsumae: Shuu and Matsumae share a long history together as she has been his servant for many years. Caring for him as achild, Matsumae had helped Shuu whenever he was in distress and it continued into his teenage years. Afterwards it's unknown, but she most likely cares for Shuu still especially since he's in a major depression. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Strength': As a ghoul, Tsukiyama possess a superior physical strength. *'Superhuman Speed': Tsukiyama can move himself very fast and possess superhuman reflexes. *'Invulnerability': Like all ghouls, Tsukiyama is unaffected by conventional bullets and knives. *'Koukaku Kagune': Tsukiyama possess a Koukaku Kagune, which allows him to block almost every attacks and can shape it into various forms at will. It is heavy and extremely robust. His kagune can take any shape it wants and has a ribbon like appearance but can morph into a gigantic arm-sized blade which is handy in combat. *'Martial Arts: '''Tsukiyama is an expert in martial arts as he has studied them in his free time. He's an expert on combat and it makes him a strong and lethal fighter. Weaknesses Like every ghoul, Tsukiyama can be killed by other ghouls or by CCG's weapons like Quinques and Q-Bullets. Tsukiyama is also forbiddened from eating any human food as it'll damage his health and sevearly weaken him. His depression seems to be taking a heavy toll however as he is now acting more like a barbarian as his kagune is consuming his body and is going out of control. Gallery Shuu as MM.png|Tsukiyama at the Ghoul Restaurant as MM Shuu's kagune.png|Tsukiyama's Kagune Shuu making blade from his kagune.png|Blade Kagune OP01-20.png|Tsukiyama's third appearance in Unravel OP01-06.png|Tsukiyama in the Unravel Opening Shuu going crazy from Kaneki's blood.png|Shuu sniffing and obsessing over Kaneki's blood Shuu showing up at Anteiku.png|Tsukiyama at Anteiku Tsukiyama.png|Character Design Model Shuu's Mask.png|Shuu's Mask in the Anime Depiction Tsukiyamawtfhappened.png|Shuu'd current and depressing condition Depressed Shuu.png|Tsukiyama getting depressed Naki charges at Shuu.png|Naki fighting Tsukiyama Noro 4.png|Tsukiyama piercing Noro with his Blade Kagune External links *Shuu Tsukiyama - Tokyo Ghoul Wiki *Shuu Tsukiyama - Heroes Wiki Category:Anime Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Murderer Category:Monsters Category:Master Manipulator Category:Psychopath Category:Obsessed Category:Business Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Hungry Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Predator Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Master Orator Category:Dark Forms Category:Man-Eaters Category:Man-Hunters Category:Spree-Killers Category:Brutes Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Humanoid Category:Perverts Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Fanatics Category:Horror Villains Category:Supernatural Category:Speedster Category:Rich Villains Category:Tokyo Ghoul Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:Serial Killers Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Cannibals Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Egotist